The Free, and The NonFree
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Ch. 3! AU. Riddle being the mad bounty hunter, Harry¡¦s the evil prisoner he had to deal with. Somewhere along the lines, Draco appears and gives them a silvery, angelic shock. Extremely dark, implied rape, and semi-graphical threesome
1. Default Chapter

The Free, and The Non-Free by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Summary for post: AU.Riddle being a bounty hunter (a good guy, can you believe it?) Harry's the evil prisoner he had to deal with. Somewhere along the lines, Draco appears and gives them a silvery, angelic shock. Extremely dark, implied rape, and semi-graphical threesome SLASH!  
  
  
  
EXTREME WARNING: Do not read this if you think rating R is your highest limit! Please take note of this if you're going to read this. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
Summary 2: AU. In an all-men's jail, nothing good can happen; in the freedom of the outside world, it's not much better either. Everyone has their little story; here's theirs. WARNING: implied rape, threesome, semi- graphic SLASH! Not for weak hearted.  
  
  
  
Declaimer: Harry, Draco, and Tom Riddle are the original novel Harry Potter's boys, but the rest are all mine baby bunnies. So be nice to them, they've been working hard under my wrath. Oh, and, Angel is just a nickname, it's not the Angel in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or the Angel in "Angel"!  
  
  
  
Rating: R, for nasty situations, swearing, and threesome SLASH, which shouldn't appear in this chapter. Will be so in the next.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this while being in rage, so, as you might imagine, it's really pretty nasty stuff in there. I wrote a lot this time out of anger, so I don't know if I want to continue this. I'm also not going to write more if there are only a few reviews, so tell me if you want me to continue. I would if you want me to. *Sliding back into rage-mode, continuing to write nasty things*  
  
  
  
CAUTIONS: This is a world that contains no magic, only power, power as in both authority of men and special powers that are rarely born as a gift to some. The setting is a modern world, a bit of mix from the past and future.  
  
  
  
Prepare yourselves!  
  
  
  
The Free, and The Non-Free by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
It was just a bird.  
  
He thought.  
  
Just some stupid black bird.  
  
He walked on again.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"Hello Russell." A low, seducing male's voice appeared at the front desk at the late, late night.  
  
"How's it going, crazy boy?"  
  
"Splendid. You?"  
  
"Business been great without you around. Here is your key and your pass for tonight. Oh and boy?"  
  
"Yes Russell?" The teasing eyes flicked back toward the innkeeper.  
  
"Don't scare away other customers again like last time."  
  
"Yes Russell."  
  
A good boy's answer.  
  
"Now ran along, boy."  
  
"Yes Russell."  
  
  
  
He hurried upstairs and too the card key out of its envelope. There was a note attached onto it.  
  
'Scumbag in room, just thought you should know.'  
  
He sighed lazily. Why is it that every time he tries to sleep someone would try to keep him busy? He turned the door handle idly and walked straight in.  
  
"Don't move." A clicking metal sound of a gun pushed roughly at the back of his head. "Give me your wallet."  
  
"What? Wallet?" And with that he turned abruptly, getting hold of the impolite trespasser's arm and with a clean kick upward with one knee, an arm was broken. The gun fell onto the ground and he picked it up with a teasingly slow motion and studied it with far more interest than to the trespasser. "Hmm. Piece of crap."  
  
He turned and sat on the bed with a relaxing sigh and fell onto the pillow. The invader, still grunting with pain of a broken arm, watched as the other man took off his shoes and fell asleep in a sprawled, totally defenseless manner. The black-masked man stood there with his jaw wide open and ready to run, but was suddenly aware of the advantage of the other man sleeping. Perhaps he could kill the son of a bitch when he's sleeping?  
  
With that careless thought he reached quietly for the gun in the sleeping man's hand. But confusingly found himself in the grasp of the man again and the unbroken arm ready to break, too.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep here!" The sleepy man bellowed. "Why can't you just do this tomorrow or something?" And he ripped off the black mask of the intruder and sat back to appraise a bit. "Hmm. Not bad. Why don't you pay off tonight's little trouble with me?" Teasingly his hand swam down into the shocked intruder's pants and took hold of the man's private.  
  
The man underneath him whimpered but thrust forward a bit out of natural reaction. Then he felt the hand beneath him begin to rub him rudely. "Stop." He trembled. "Stop! I'll leave!"  
  
"Uh-huh." The man on top of him blew him a mocking kiss. "But not now." He commanded and worked his hand harder. "Right now, I just want to move."  
  
  
  
The rest of the night went by with blatant noises. Customers in the inn were scared away impolitely and Russell was complaining to himself that the stupid boy was not listening to him again. Sounds of sex and irritating loud slapping drawn his words of complain and carried on until around four in the morning, when the 'scumbag' could not take it anymore and grabbed his clothes and dashed out the inn naked. Only with the following sounds of groans in the room, grumbling 'You forgot your shoes.'  
  
Russell sighed miserably and turned the door sign to 'CLOSED' and turned off the lights. Looks like there will only be one customer in this little inn again.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"Good morning, SIN4." The counselor smiled professionally. "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine. Just fine." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. So," The woman jot down some professional-looking notes and continued with the pointless talks. "From your profile, it tells me that you have been in jail for the past twenty-five years, is that right, SIN4?"  
  
"Yes." He said with a hating expression. The woman scribbled something on her notepad.  
  
"How have you been, considering your, uh, long-term stay in Cell#4?"  
  
"Oh, mame, it has been terribly fun! What do you think, bitch?"  
  
The woman started scribbling again. "What is your real name, SIN#4?"  
  
"Freddie Wilson"  
  
"What is your current health status?"  
  
"Level A"  
  
"What is your current conditioned reflex level?"  
  
"Level A"  
  
"What is your current warning sentence?"  
  
Oh, here we go again. "No contacting with young woman."  
  
The counselor seemed to wiggle a bit nervously on her chair. So he added, "Don't worry, bitch, you're too plain for me."  
  
"Next."  
  
  
  
SIN4 walked out the door, only to swept pass SIN5. "Hey, Angel." He said with a happy tone. "That bitch is boring, don't mind her!" And he walked back with his guards. SIN5 didn't even look at him, but he knew that boy so well that he could practically feel the smirk in SIN5's mind already.  
  
SIN5 sat down expressionlessly.  
  
"Good morning, SIN5." The woman said. "How are you?"  
  
The young man did not speak, nor did he blink, he simply sat there, waiting for the woman to finish her crap. The counselor tusked with annoyance.  
  
"What is your real name, SIN5?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"From your profile, it tells me that you have been in Cell#5 for seventeen years since you were five, is that correct?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wait a minute, five years old? How can you commit a life sentence crime when you're five years old?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Hmm. What is your current health status?"  
  
The young man did not move his lips again, which got the inexperienced woman greatly irritated. "Please speak up, SIN5."  
  
Silence again, until another prisoner looked in from the door and tried to help out, "Angel never talks, Mame."  
  
"What?" The woman turned to look at the speaker, only to find a very handsome man with the prisoner tag SIN3 on his shoulder. "Has he ever talked before?"  
  
"Well, " The gorgeous man frowned a bit in thought, and made the woman felt like squeaking. "Nobody could ever get him to talk, Mame, so that would be a no. Everyone calls him Angel, though, if that's of any use."  
  
The new counselor muttered complains and SIN3 flashed a killer smile and disappeared behind the report room door. The woman sat there, looking dazed for a while until she realized she would be talking to SIN3 next, and so ended the silent meeting with SIN5 immediately.  
  
  
  
The muted young man with abnormally long - floor-length, silver hair flew as the door swung open again. The single, dark, vertical scar on his right cheek seemed to be the only flaw in his beautiful, angelic existence. And yet he was one of the Top Five Criminals in keep at the Prison of Dolinine Capital.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
With a groan, he got up from the mess on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You! Pay!"  
  
"Yes, yes, Russell."  
  
He handed the annoyed innkeeper enough money to buy down the whole inn, and Russell finally quit pulling at his own beard, fuming.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Nothing. Russell, nothing at all."  
  
The beard man lifted his heavy self off the coffee table and went to call in the janitor to clean the place up. Leaving the sore-backed young man squatting naked in the tangle of bedspreads on the floor, trying to pick out his clothes from the mess.  
  
He was a wild one, from head to toe. He had a philosophy of freedom, called no limits. That meant having sex whenever and with whomever he wanted. That meant jumping off thousand yards high buildings and landing with a parachute. That meant walk on air when feel like it, and waltz into the police stations when feeling annoyed. He had never been jailed before, and never got caught for breaking the law, which seems a bit unrealistic, but was true. Perhaps he was simply lucky? Nay, he would say, there's no such thing as luck.  
  
He used to be sane and gentle and the polite young man that takes the bus downtown to work inside an office each day, but not anymore. Not after what happened to him. Not after what happened to his life, and not after what happened to that particular bus he used to take at eight-thirty every morning. Not after everyone died, and he alone lied in that wreck of a bus for three whole weeks with only raindrops to survive on.  
  
The doctor called it survivor's guilt that he would try to run away from the horrifying memories of being trapped inside that crushed ruin with the rotting bodies and was attracted to life threatening activities because of that near-death experience. He did not give a damn to the comment, however, and went on with his insane life of crazy freedom.  
  
  
  
There was a bird that stared at him on that tragic morning. A black bird.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Russell."  
  
"Don't mention it, kid."  
  
And he marched out the door again. Ready for another day of overwhelming freedom.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
He needed a job for a while, for fun, and for the exciting danger it provides. He walked into the police station and held out his bounty hunter license for the front desk to check.  
  
"Mr. I-Am-King-Who-Roamed-The-World! What a nasty surprise!" A sneering voice behind him greeted with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"Mr. I-Can't-Do-Any-Work-Outside! What a shame to see you here!"  
  
The man behind him moved over to linger beside him mockingly. He was a man with a business brain, yet worked in a police station, and never prospered since. Dealing with criminals was not his specialty, yet he had a fantasy of cuffing the evil villains and throwing them behind iron bars of justice, therefore, he was here. He barely passed the exam and did not have a good enough record to do field work; there were only inside-office jobs available for a non-fitting person like him. And he was annoyed.  
  
He envied the young man, who was lighting up a cigarette currently, he envied how the young man, as a bounty hunter, could do all the adventurous work and even had license to kill. So every time the two met, they would throw nasty comments at each other, making the situation even worse.  
  
The young man with wild, glimmering red eyes blew rings with the cigarette, and purposely blew them towards the man beside him, making the sensitive man cough unpleasantly. "No smoking here, can't you see the bloody sign?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The young man drawled sarcastically, "I seemed to have seen too much blood these days that my eyes aren't even attracted to red anymore!"  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!" The man went over to sit behind the desk, while opening the window to let the smoke out. "Here's your next job." He threw a plain piece of document to the young man, who was putting out his cigarette on the chair handle. "Hey! Stop that!"  
  
The young man chuckled and glanced at the sheet. It was a Prisoner Transferor.  
  
He frowned, "What is that?" he said, irritated, "I'm a bounty hunter, Robert, I don't drive alive people to jails. And in case you forgot, I do have a slight problem with jails and locks."  
  
Robert Gibborson shrugged, "It's the only job available right now, Riddle, take it or not, your choice. Mind you, they're paying big bucks for this one, 'cause it's the Five SINs moving from Dolinine Capital to a new place, I think they call it No Man's Land."  
  
"Hmm. That sounds just a little bit more interesting now. Anymore exciting facts I should know?"  
  
"There will be a specialty squad with you. All you have to do is to make sure the Five SINs get there."  
  
"Love you, Rob!"  
  
"Shut up and get outta here, Riddle."  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"You guys, have you seen my pants somewhere?"  
  
"No, you slut, making out with the new counselor. Don't you know that's how you got the last one fired?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" SIN3, James Tiffins, turned away from SIN2 and checked over the report room again with only his underwear on. He made an adorable face to the guard watching his every move, "I can't find my pants!" He said with an innocent tone, "Guess you'll have to escort me everywhere I go today. Who knows what other guys would do if you aren't here to protect me?"  
  
  
  
Later, James was giving the guard a blowjob, while outside the glass report room, the other three watched.  
  
"That little bitch!" SIN2 grumbled, "He knew he'd turn me on if he makes out with other men!"  
  
"Oh come on, Kent, " Freddie, SIN4, laughed, "He's your bitch; he's just doing his job!"  
  
"Cover your eyes, Angel." Kent Macarnol, SIN2, told SIN5, who was snuggling in a little corner with his slender legs pulled tightly towards himself as usual, "This is not suitable for children."  
  
The young man gave him a look that says 'I won't look, but not because I'm not old enough!' The two older men chuckled at the childishly rebellious look and continued looking at James's little sex-show.  
  
"Hey, Jammy!" Kent called, and beckoning the gorgeous man over, "Come here!"  
  
"Kent~" James came jumping on the other man. "He wasn't as big as you are!"  
  
"You smart-ass bitch!" Kent snorted, "I'll be punishing you tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Kent~" The man lay on the other man's chest.  
  
  
  
James Tiffins was an intelligent man. Intelligent as in he was very good at using people, and deceiving people. He was jailed as SIN3 was because of his overly affective tactics with people, which made him powerful enough to live on telling lies, making people suicide just by talking to them, and making them give as much money as he wanted simply by talking. He rubbed ninety-seven major banks amongst many different countries, and talked fifteen or more people into killing themselves. He was caught at the age of twenty-five, and had been in jail for the past ten years. He still will be in jail, for he was given a life sentence.  
  
"We're probably getting those stinking jail doctors tonight checking on us, Angel," Kent said while caressing James's hip, "But I think they'll get the Bad Doctor to check you over again."  
  
The silver-haired young man flinched, sitting there quietly in his little nest of silver hair. They called his psychiatrist the Bad Doctor. He was terribly afraid of the white-cloaked doctor, who, once upon a time, tied him on a chair and raped him. He came back to his cell shaking and terrified that night, and the others found out what happened to him afterwards because of all the bite marks and rope slits on his wrists. They tried to comfort him - being the smallest member of the Five SINs, (sitting in a cell for more than ten years can do that to people) but of course, what can they do except for telling him to forget about it? The Bad Doctor will come back, always, and the regular raping would never stop.  
  
"Awww.It's okay, Angel baby." James said, "We'll be moved from here to a new place this Saturday afternoon. The Bad Doctor would never come back again okay, honey?"  
  
SIN5 lowered his head. That means five more days in this hellhole, three of the days checking in with the Bad Doctor, who would at very least rape him twice.  
  
  
  
Freddie rolled his eyes. He did not mind the issue of raping, for he was put here for raping and killing thirty-nine young women twenty-five years ago, and had served a life sentence ever since. He was lucky that Dolinine Capital was against capital punishment for political reasons, or he would have served death sentence right away.  
  
He was once a simple farmer, doing his work and feeding a family of five. During a winter in a bad year, a tragic storm hit his area. His third kid, one-month-old baby, died during the snowstorm and one of his children was missing in the snow. He dug and dug at the icy white frost on the ground, trying to find his child, but couldn't. And that year he could not work because of the crops all buried under the snow. His beloved wife and the only one left daughter were starving, and he had no money to keep his family alive. His wife, whom he loved since high school, hanged herself out of inability to deal with the stress. His daughter walked out of the house, unable to deal with the pain, and was off to a city of some sort and later, he heard, got caught being a hooker.  
  
He cracked that summer. Missing his wife. He gave up trying to find his daughter and left his piece of useless land behind to find sanctuary in a town nearby. Yet, he missed his wife so much that he started to see faces that looked like her. Her beautiful, young face, on figures walking around everywhere. He found his first victim that day, and never stopped that sin of insanity again.  
  
  
  
"SIN5?" A guard, different from the one before, came in and put on the young man's cuffs for him. "Dr. Rattleson is here."  
  
SIN5 blanched, if it were possible to show on that extremely pale skin.  
  
He obeyed, however, for the sake of moving to a possibly better place.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"Hello, sir," The young man with wild red eyes saluted the desk guard mockingly. "I'm here for the prisoner transferor job." He said it like it was a done deal, which always was, for his reputation was enough to allow him the privilege of parking at an illegal spot and no traffic cops would have the guts to give him a ticket.  
  
"Mr. Riddle?" The corpse-like jail guard said tonelessly, "Please come this way."  
  
After passing through what seemed like a million electrical iron gates, they were finally at the front cell. By then, Riddle was already feeling very uncomfortable, for the terrible feeling of entrapment was coming back like a haunting ghost, staring at him from every corner, just like that black bird. Things were even worse when they began to see actual prisoners behind bars, and the feeling of trapped was almost to its limits, until the guard finally spoke up with his toneless voice, which, somehow, saved the day.  
  
"This is the main entrance to the Five SINs' cell rooms,"  
  
Oh god, there're more gates?  
  
"We'll be able to see SIN2, Kent Macar nol, SIN3, James Tiffins, SIN4, Freddie Wilson, and SIN5, no name."  
  
"No name? What do you mean no name?" He believed he was sounding quit touchy, but it was the place, the iron bars, the gates and the guards that were doing that to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle. That information is classified."  
  
"And SIN1?"  
  
"SIN1 is currently being kept at the Inner Sphere, the minute he gets out of the Sphere he would have to wear protection clothing and goggles. Health report shows he cannot bear the light."  
  
He raised one black eyebrow and shook his head, "My gosh, let's go in and have a look."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
The last gate opened, and Riddle felt as if he stepped into a new kind of hell. The kind that has blinding white lights that makes you feel as if you were being examined as corpses under x-rays. The type that plants cameras everywhere, making you understand clearly that no part of you is not being watched. There were even laser devices visible at each corner, which, based on what Riddle knew of the prison, would build up walls every time a officer was off duty, the walls of laser lines could shred rocks into pieces if tried to go through.  
  
Then the guard showed him the prisoners through cameras. First one he saw was a muscular man with tanned skin and a pair of savage eyes, a serial killer, he was sure of, for he could tell simply by looking with experience. The man had dark, slightly curled hair, and he was working on his bed stand, using it as a muscle builder. This one could have potential danger of trying to escape, he thought while frowning, for that kind of will - to keep oneself in check, to make sure he still functions after so many years in jail, that kind of will is always served with a purpose, and in this case, there can only be one - to get out.  
  
The second man on the camera screen made him whistle. It was a deliciously gorgeous man, cleaning himself up with a bucket of water and a towel; he was naked, of course. He had sandy hair, healthy-colored skin, and a pair of amazing, dazzling blue eyes. Anyone would fall for him, women, or men, he supposed. So this would be the Big Liar in the jail, huh?  
  
He gave a sigh of sympathy when he saw the third man, for he could sense the sadness and insanity radiating off the man simply by looking at him through the cameras. The man looked normal. Around fifties. His half grey half reddish brown hair formed a thin layer over his slightly bold head. The man was a bit heavy, middle age fattening, he guessed, and possibly have a habit of eating all the meat in his meals first. The man had a past, a horrible past, which Riddle could sense off rooms away. He sighed sympathetically again and moved onto the next.  
  
This one struck him as a soul itself. A ghost loitering inside this prison for god knows how many years. The silver, floor-length long hair made a fine web-like nest, covering the slender figure in a corner of the cell. The young man inside the cell room curled up against his little nest and was asleep while twisting in that small corner, looking in pain. For a moment there, Riddle thought the long-silver-lashed eyes had flicked up and revealed a pair of electrifying silver eyes, but the next minute, it was gone and the young man seemed to have remained sleeping still.  
  
He felt his heart pounded a bit faster, and nodded at the guard to let him see SIN1.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
He came out the camera room with his face blanched, his red eyes opened wide and a pulse was throbbing angrily at one side of his temple. "Somebody want to tell me WHY does that prisoner LOOK SO MUCH LIKE ME????" He bellowed. Not knowing how to react to this.  
  
The man inside the dark sphere was, in fact, identical to him except for the color of the man's eyes. They were the color of cool, night-forest green. They showed no emotion, no memories, and not even a sign of souls in them. They were plainly empty. Ice was felt when Riddle looked into those green eyes, and there was a funny thought about heaters that flashed past his mind.  
  
"Do you know how risky it is? He might switch as me anytime he wants!"  
  
"There is a microchip planted in his arm- "  
  
"Fuck the microchip, don't you know that with that kind of person, he would simply cut the arm off if he had to!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He silenced for a while, and spoke up after doing a lot of thinking in that split second, "I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I want their profile. At very least two of them are going to try to escape, I want to know how their brains work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~*o*  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
A/N: Feeling rather nasty right now, don't mind me rambling.  
  
This was going to be an original fic, but somehow, after I wrote out the characters' outer appearances, they looked more and more like Tom Riddle, Harry and Draco. Oh, and if any of you were reading this, you would probably be asking: why do I always write Tommy boy's name as 'Riddle'? Well, that has a purpose for it, if I come up with another chapter, you would know.  
  
The Five SINs are not a formed group -- they are simply 'numbers' for the prisoners. SIN2 and down, in a way, care for each other because when one stays in a row of cells after so many years, one would have to interact with each other. James is not from James Potter, the name James just came into mind when describing SIN3, who was charming and very clever. SIN1 had always been kept in the sphere and only came out once a month. During that time he might have interacted with the others, I'm still deciding on that.  
  
Oh, and if this is any concern, which I don't think so, I am angry because of a huge data lost that had happened to me recently. There is not only my computer diary in there, but also writings and an original fic that I created and loved very, very much - was all lost. I did not post it online, because I wanted to finish it before posting, and it progressed extremely well for about seven or so chapters, until I finally got that tragic of data lost. Ah, well, right now I'm just trying to keep myself busy by writing out all sorts of nasty and dark things. I considered rewriting the halfway done chapters that I was preparing for other fics, but I wasn't in the mood for mushy and sweet stuff. So there!  
  
  
  
Now I kinda hope you could review, because I'm in need of some sort of comfort right now. *sighs and sobs* Why did this happen to me???  
  
Anyways, maybe, I'll see you next time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Different Exchanges

The Free, and The Non-Free by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Summary for post: AU. Riddle being a bounty hunter (a good guy, can you believe it?) Harry's the evil prisoner he had to deal with. Somewhere along the lines, Draco appears and gives them a silvery, angelic shock. Extremely dark, implied rape, and semi-graphical threesome SLASH!  
  
  
  
EXTREME WARNING: Do not read this if you think rating R is your highest limit! Please take note of this if you're going to read this. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
Summary 2: AU. In an all-men's jail, nothing good can happen; in the freedom of the outside world, it's not much better either. Everyone has their little story; here's theirs. WARNING: implied rape, threesome, semi- graphic SLASH! Not for weak hearted.  
  
  
  
Declaimer: Harry, Draco, and Tom Riddle are the original novel Harry Potter's boys, but the rest are all mine baby bunnies. So be nice to them, they've been working hard under my wrath. Oh, and, Angel is just a nickname, it's not the Angel in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or the Angel in "Angel"!  
  
  
  
Rating: R, for nasty situations, swearing, and threesome SLASH, which shouldn't appear in this chapter. Will be so in the next.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this while being in rage, so, as you might imagine, it's really pretty nasty stuff in there. I wrote a lot this time out of anger, so I don't know if I want to continue this. I'm also not going to write more if there are only a few reviews, so tell me if you want me to continue. I would if you want me to. *Sliding back into rage-mode, continuing to write nasty things*  
  
  
  
CAUTIONS: This is a world that contains no magic, only power, power as in both authority of men and special powers that are rarely born as a gift to some. The setting is a modern world, a bit of mix from the past and future.  
  
  
  
Prepare yourselves!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Different Exchanges  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been the fourth day of their transferring journey, and Riddle had already cursed countless times over the troubles that had been given to him to solve.  
  
  
  
The red eyes darted from time to time as he crept in the dark, he cursed inwardly for the blood that left his prints every where he went. He lifted up the patch of ragged cloth on the leg of his slacks and investigated the wound quickly. Gunshot, good thing that the bullet swept pass his knee bone and only shot into the side of the flesh. He clutched his teeth, biting off the yelp of pain as he sliced open his leg with a dagger he pulled out from his boot and tipped out the piece of metal that was in the meat. Blood shot out onto the backside of the kitchen tablecloth, and dripped back down onto his head, soaking him red.  
  
He stayed squatting silently under the table, waiting for the damned SIN2 to appear, and was proven right as the tanned, muscular man holding the gun that shot him walked in the door, feet turning, as if looking for him in the room. He smirked a bit, even at this point, and through a burnt hole on the tablecloth he took a clean shot at the man's arm that held the gun. SIN2 dropped the gun with a loud grunt and, instead of taking cover from the gunshots that Riddle was aiming at he leapt right onto Riddle's bloody leg and swung his rock-like fist across the red-eyed bounty hunter.  
  
Riddle almost screamed out loud as the heavy weight fell upon his newly sliced and shot knee and reflexively rolled across the floor. He flashed out a set of anesthetic needles that he had strapped onto the buckle on his left leg and shot three needles right into the killer's neck. He watched the man tried to take a swing at him but failed as he stumbled across the floor, crawling toward him with last bit of strength. Then SIN2 fell onto the floor, dozed with anesthetic that was enough to knock out a full-grown bull.  
  
  
  
The red-eyed young man swept a bloody hand across his sweating face, leaving five stripes of red diagonally on his face, and struggled up with the helping of a chair. He whistled at the three needles still on the large man's neck, and complained to himself that he didn't think using a cane for the next few months would look very sexy.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
The young man tightened himself against the edge of the bus, hoping that nobody would bother him. His dark scar showed contrast on the extremely pale skin of his and if anyone had looked, they would've thought he was a ghost of some sort. His silver eyes swept across the space on the prisoner bus. SIN4 was mumbling in his sleep, SIN3 was reading a dictionary for some unknown reason, and there was the black material covered SIN1 at the very back of the bus. He looked away quickly as the prisoner suddenly turned and looked at him straight in the eyes, or at least, he thought so - he wasn't sure, with all that black goggles and mask on the mysterious prisoner.  
  
He bit at his thumb because of the nervousness that descended upon him. Why wasn't Kent back yet? Was he okay? He couldn't see James' expression behind the large book, but he could see the man's usual worried posture showing - impatient fiddling at the sleeves. He was suddenly aware of a coldness that shot through him, and so he turned and looked at the source of the fear, which turned out to be SIN1, looking straight at him again. This time he was sure.  
  
Curiosity overpowered his fear, as the prisoner in black beckoned him over, calmly and authoritatively. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and glanced at James, who was by now watching the new advance on the behalf of SIN1. Both men alarmed, they glanced at each other uncertainly, and both jumped as a low, tempting voice of a male came floating across from the end of the bus -  
  
  
  
"Come. I don't bite."  
  
  
  
"If it is talking you want, he doesn't talk." James frowned and said with caution.  
  
"I'm simply curious about his face, that scar." The black-gloved finger pointed at the dark scar on Angel's cheek.  
  
Angel got up with curiosity and walked over to the prisoner. He sat down across the masked man and blinked and cocked his head at the prisoner. They both watched nervously as SIN1 lifted his chain dangled, black gloved hand and reached out and traced Angel's cheek lightly. They thought they felt a smirk under that masked face of the dark clothed prisoner.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" Came the furtive question from the man whose hand was still on Angel's face.  
  
James thought he saw Angel's lips trembled suddenly.  
  
  
  
After a silent pause, James was too curious not to ask. "Angel? Honey, did you do that to yourself?"  
  
A longer pause. When James opened his mouth to speak again he stopped in shock as a small, perfect little voice said, "Yes."  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"Thank you honey." The young man sitting on the blood-drained bed flirted as the attractive woman kneeled before him and sewed his wounds. "Be a doll and hand me that bottle, would you? -- Thank you." He took the offered vodka and took a swig of the strong alcohol while enduring the splitting pain in his knee.  
  
The young woman kneeling before him peered at him secretly from time to time, and she worked on his wounds more than what one calls eagerly. She was quite attractive. She wore an extremely short skirt and a light red top and had a body of the wants of all men. Her heels squealed every now and then, turning around to get the ointments for the man before her. "Is there anything else you'd like?"  
  
"Yes." The young man replied with a sly smile. "A bit of cuddling would be nice."  
  
  
  
And later he was having sweaty sex with the woman right on the bloody bed.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, he stepped out of the house with a mad smile and a cart with the knocked-out Kent on it and limped back onto the prisoner bus, only in time to see prisoner SIN1 taking off his black mask. He stopped at the doorway, alarmed at the sudden movement of SIN1, and glanced around at the other three prisoners. SIN3 was sitting across SIN5, watching SIN1 with the same expression as Riddle's - alarmed and ready to run or attack. SIN4 was still sleeping. And SIN5 was looking at SIN1 with an odd expression.  
  
Riddle felt a chilling gaze on him and saw that SIN1 was looking at him without the goggles. "What's up?" He stalled, processing the millions of thoughts flashing through his head.  
  
He saw the green-eyed man smirk.  
  
"Tom Riddle? I see you're still alive." The man said with a darkened gaze, taunting at the red-eyed bounty hunter, who felt very cold all of the sudden as the simple sentence reached to him.  
  
"Barely." He muttered. "And what does that matter to you? Other than because I'm keeping you from running away."  
  
"Oh, run away?" The green eyes smiled at him with a hypnotizing gaze. "Why would I want to do that? I was merely referring to the little incident you had with the bus several years ago. Did you like my handy work? To tell you the truth, it was quite an exciting job. You should have seen the fall from outside, it was beautiful."  
  
  
  
The poison of these words seemed to have sipped into every one of Riddle's veins, as he was reminded of the bus incident that made him who he is today. A shiver fought its way down his spine, as he understood instantly that the tragic of his past was no accident; it was planned murder. He trembled at the last sentence. Beautiful? Lying in wreckage full of rotten, smelly bodies was beautiful? The massive killing was beautiful? And, and the fall -  
  
"You did it?" To his surprise, his voice came out fine. It was a cool tone that he usually used when he judged his victims before killing them. "What motives could you possibly have had? There were only civilians on that bus -- "  
  
"Do I need a reason?" was the reply he got. He felt the fear and hatred throbbing in his veins.  
  
"No." He said slowly. "I suppose you don't."  
  
He was almost at a breaking point now. He needed to calm down. Now that he was actually thinking a bit more clearly, he noticed that the man was lying, playing around with him with a cheerful look in those green, green eyes. He was almost a hundred percent certain that the bus incident was a natural road accident. He found it irritating that the man played him for more than five minutes and he did not even noticed it.  
  
He grumbled, turning around. "You're clever." He walked straight to the front of the bus, ignoring the cool, amused gaze trailing his back. "But it won't work."  
  
He was referring to what SIN1 had been trying to do - to create a mental breakdown in the mind of the bounty hunter, and leave the rest to the madness created by him. Riddle felt a bit scared how quick this man's thinking was - the ability to discover his greatest weakness in only a few days, and not even talking with him. He was also surprised at the fact that the man's connection to the outside did not seem to have been broken. SIN1 knew perfectly well what was going on outside of that sphere. Including the famous survival of Thomas M. Riddle, fifty-three died, one survived.  
  
Riddle watched in the mirror as the green-eyed man smirked again and sat down beside SIN5, who had, by now, made a little nest in his own circle of silver hair again. He watched with interest as the green-eyed man murmured something into SIN5's ear, very closely, almost touching. He watched in slight surprise as Angel turned and looked at SIN1 straight in the eyes and mouthed a word "no."  
  
The man with green eyes laughed and shook his head at the slender young man before him. He reached over again and touched the dark, thin scar on Angel's pale cheek. Then, without warning, the man pressed down with his hand and his lips followed along with the fingers.  
  
Riddle watched as those thin lips lingered on the creamy skin, and slowly they lifted themselves off and formed a word "yes."  
  
Riddle felt a twitch beneath him, and found himself in need of a cold shower. His wild, red eyes followed as the silver boy and the green-eyed man interacted with the least amount of words two could have in a conversation. He wondered briefly what they were talking about, and what made Angel suddenly decided to speak?  
  
Then he was again aware of the annoying pain in his knee, and started driving with the most disrespectful attitude.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
"Hello. Riddle." A low voice, almost a purr, murmured into his ear.  
  
He woke up right away and flashed out a knife to the person's throat out of natural reflex. "Who's there?"  
  
"My, " The low voice drawled. "Touchy aren't we?"  
  
"You?!" The red-eyed boy slumped back down onto the driver's seat. "What do you want now?"  
  
  
  
"Sex."  
  
  
  
"Well you're very straight forward."  
  
"I've learned that in prison."  
  
"Really. Then I shall never again step into that place in the future."  
  
"Will you have sex with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought you're the rebel against life, Riddle, or have you changed over the years?"  
  
Riddle looked into the bus ceiling, and then turned his head to look at the green-eyed prisoner, who still had him pressing a knife onto his neck. A dewdrop of blood formed on the pale skin of the prisoner, and Riddle caught the drop of red and sucked on it deliciously. "I rebel against life, Potter, but I want to be the one deciding when I will die."  
  
The green-eyed man tensed a bit for a second, and then smirked again, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"I read lips." He saw Potter talking with SIN5, who had called the man 'Potter'  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Riddle smirked a bit, still holding the knife on the other man's neck. "So, Potter, what did you do?"  
  
"What did I do? I lived, Riddle, that's what I did. And I suppose they don't really want me living."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Uh-huh." The green-eyed man nodded with a bitter smile, but was smirking again in no time. "So, what did you do?"  
  
"I never did anything, Potter, but in a sense, I lived, just like you."  
  
"I see we have something in common." An evil smile.  
  
He smiled back with insanity. "Yes, we do."  
  
He sat up from the drivers seat and leaned down to the man squatting on the ground beside him. "Now what about that shag?"  
  
"It will be - fun."  
  
"I suppose it will be."  
  
  
  
And so they started clutching at each other with same brutal grips, and with Riddle's knife still pressing into the prisoner's neck, they fell onto the floor of the bus with a slight thump. Then there were aimless gnawing of teeth, clawing of fingers and bites and bruises and rolling all over the floor. Clothes were being ripped away (except for Riddle's black leather long-jacket, which he insisted on taking off with great care. "Fashion always comes first." He said seriously.) and all the prisoner's clothes were thrown onto the ground, leaving his cuffs and chains on, all including his goggles were torn onto the ground.  
  
"How much light can you take?" Riddle asked curiously as he pushed the man down onto the floor, also minding his own wounded leg. "You took the goggles off when I came in this afternoon."  
  
"Just for a little while, clouded sun isn't so bad. I just have to adjust back to light slowly, which I'm guessing won't happen unless I can kill everyone who wanted me kept in prison." The man on the ground said casually, as if they were talking about the weather.  
  
"Interesting." Riddle said with an uninterested expression and began his work on the green eyes that stared at his body with raw lust. He started on the man's eyelid - biting on it with a slow but brutal force. It would hurt, and would be very unsettling, but Potter would just have to deal with it if sex with him is what he wanted.  
  
"You are a sadist, aren't you, Riddle?" Potter grunted with taunt. "Whatever happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, let's just say lying with fifty-three corpses for days doesn't do much good for you."  
  
"Hmm. I see." Potter said as his chains clinked and clucked, and the pain on his eyelid was gone. He opened his eyes, including the bleeding eyelid, and revealed the dark, deep green eyes, framed with fresh, salty blood. "You got out of there and what happened?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
Potter smirked at this and let Riddle continue to bite on, trailing down from his earlobe, jaw line, neck side, and collarbone, leaving numerous bloody scars on the pale skin of his. His wild, black hair was being weaved through from time to time and more and more blood would stain on them. Soon there were plenty more then hundreds of bloody fingerprints on his naked chest and down to his ankles. "Well, well, you do get more violent when I remind you of that particular incident."  
  
"It's the past, Potter, reminding me won't do me a thing."  
  
"I got you hard, didn't I?" The other man pointed out.  
  
"I was hard when you came purring into my ear." Riddle said as he cautiously settled his injured knee to a position where he thought should be safe.  
  
"Hmm. Then I guess you haven't seen me really purring, Riddle, curious? - Good, but that comes with a price -- " He suddenly flopped the other man down onto the ground and the position between them changed to him being dominant and the red-eyed, wild hunter was being pressed hard onto the ground. "Are you willing to pay?" Potter said with what Riddle believed was the sexiest purr he had ever heard in his long history of sex.  
  
"Yes and no." He said hoarsely. He wasn't about to give his mind away to the top criminal of the largest city in the nation, and he wasn't about to be controlled by someone who had the potential of ripping him into pieces with anything that comes in handy. "Yes, we'll have sex, and no, you will not be on top." He said all this with a broken voice, beyond excited from the danger. He caught the man's broad shoulders and twisted a muscle where he knew would loosen the man's grip immediately and pushed the man back down onto the ground with great strength. Potter groaned at the loss of opportunity to be on top.  
  
  
  
"You don't play nice, puppy boy." Potter taunted with a darkened gaze.  
  
"I never do." Riddle replied with ease. He came down upon the other man hard. He got excited even more as he heard the man moan with pleasure and pain. He licked blood off of the man's pale cheeks and bit down again on the man's neck. They made as little noise as possible, contrary to Riddle's past record, though small thumping noises still could be heard as Riddle hit the man to the ground again and again.  
  
"Fuck you, Riddle." Potter said with a twisted smile and madness in his eyes.  
  
"Fuck you, Potter." He shot back with the same twisted expression.  
  
The red-eyed young man stopped to look at the green eyes that seemed to have the ability to speak. They were beautiful eyes. Cold beyond belief, empty to a point that they seemed to be able to suck you right in, but beautiful. Then, there was a scar that he had discovered while exploring the man's body - a large, white, horizontal scar across the man's chest, which was probably quite fatal at the time when the man received it. He pointed at the large scar and asked, "Whatever happened to you?"  
  
"An accident." The man sealed his lips right after that.  
  
"Really. Well, it's three a.m. already. I've got to get back to bed - I mean, the driver's seat."  
  
"Oh, poor Riddle, want to snuggle up with me?"  
  
"And there would be no bus driver in the morning. I don't think so." He got up and picked out his leather long-jacket and the remaining of his clothes and staggered back to the driver's seat naked.  
  
"Night, Potter, don't go harassing SIN5 when you get back."  
  
"I don't harass him, I pet him and spoil him. In fact, I almost got to kiss him. Only he said no with a suicidal-threatening look. I didn't want that pretty little doll to die so soon. And, didn't you know his name?"  
  
"No." Riddle turned around curiously. "What is his name?"  
  
"Not telling." The other man said while walking away. "I need to get some rest. We've got eleven more nights to go, remember, Riddle?" And with that the man disappeared into the dark space at the end of the bus.  
  
"Bastard." Riddle muttered.  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
The next morning was pretty sweet. Everything was in the right order. The five prisoners sitting obediently at the back of the bus, the sun was shining, and there were a lot of hot-looking girls in bikinis visible as they drove on the highway along the beach. Riddle was beginning to like this job.  
  
Then, Out of nowhere there was a screeching sound as the prisoner bus suddenly ran out of control. One of the plates of the tires shot outward and flew across the air and shot into a palm tree on the road. Riddle grasped at the wheel desperately and cursed out loud when they approached to a market area, where thousands of tourists were wondering around on the street. "Get the hell away!! MOVE!!!" He shouted. The bus was getting out of control and fire sparks splattered into the air as the outer shell of the bus hit a role of metal poles along the sidewalk. "FUCK!" Riddle shouted.  
  
Kent was standing up. A man like him would be the first one to ensure his life safety. He would never care about what happens to the rest of the people. He took this opportunity and broke one of the windows as the bus swung to the left, still in the market crowding area. He held back his bloody fist and knocked clean the rest of the glass and jumped out the bus while it was still moving at top speed.  
  
"FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH!" The remaining prisoners heard Riddle shouting with, oddly, excitement and a mad smile. "This could be fun, Kent, I'll come after you in a sec." He said.  
  
Then the prisoners, or at least two of them, felt their blood ran cold as they saw what Riddle did while laughing merrily - they were heading straight for an ancient Kauskien site where large rock-built walls remained as a tourist point. After a few seconds they were crushed into the precious wall of history and James watched with a feeling to burst out laughing and screaming as the ancient wall flew into pieces and the bus remaining unharmed. They were still in their seats, thanks to the seatbelt-procedure, but tourists outside were watching in horror as a bus full of prisoners destroyed the invaluable ancient site.  
  
Riddle set up a parameter of mass wired special electric-charged fences around the bus as he walked out of the vehicle. "Be a group of good boys and stay inside the bus." He told the prisoners lightly as he walked out. "And you won't get fried." That technology he used was a defense shield bought from a black market dealer. He liked the roll of innocent looking wires that could slice a person's fingers right off if they had tried to touch it. He walked outside and told the tourists and market locals to stay away and started hunting Kent again. This time even more challenging, on his crippled leg.  
  
This is the second time that the man tried to escape. Though his methods aren't the cleverest, Riddle had to admire the strong will power that the man had for pursuing freedom, something that Riddle himself had plenty of. He thought.  
  
The insane drive of freedom.  
  
XXX  
  
"Wanna play?" He said with a seducing gaze.  
  
"Poker?" James raised his pretty eyebrows as Potter, SIN1, walked over to his seat. "Nice." He approved of the entertainment that the man had produced out of nowhere. He was still quite alarmed of the man's new development - sudden contact with the others, but he knew if he wanted to stay alive inside the bus with the top criminal of all places, he had to leave the man some room to compromise.  
  
"Yes, poker. But there's more to just poker when you're playing with me."  
  
James tilted his head, watching with caution. "What's the catch?"  
  
"I want to add in a nice little game of Questions and Answers."  
  
"Fine. The winner gets."  
  
"The winner gets." The man agreed with a furtive smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Right, that was okay. I lapsed back into raged mood again today as something infuriating happened to me in the evening. I guess I just happen to be a fast typer when I'm in rage.  
  
Oh well, how was the chapter? Was the snogging part too vague? I was afraid it might hit the NC-17 rating so I kept going back, eliminating many detailed sex scenes.  
  
I like the tensed feeling that I would feel when I'm writing this particular little ficlet. It releases my wrath between the sentences and it's also, hopefully to you, too, kind of satire-humored. I would smirk when I get to the ironic parts and type a little bit slower just to savor the sour taste of the sentences - though there wasn't as much in this chapter as the last one had.  
  
By now you should know some things about the Riddle and the Potter in my world, or at least, in this fic.  
  
Riddle is a freedom-deceived madman. He believes he is a man who had too much freedom on his hands to throw onto the ground, and waste it all over the place. He is not, however, a true free man. He is haunted by his past, he is tethered to having to feel life-threatened once in a while and he is bounded to relate everything back to the incident that had changed his life. He is, in reality, chained heavily to his survivor's guilt in his subconscious. He is most certainly not a true free man.  
  
Potter, on the other hand, has been physically trapped inside the dark sphere for years and years, but that doesn't stop him from releasing the real savagery and raw evilness in his heart. In a sense, he is the one who really knew how to get freedom to a point that the man seemed animal-like, savage. The speed he took to adjust back into communicating with other people after being isolated for so many years was stunningly short. Also, the fact that he could play people's minds right after he started talking with them shows that he really wasn't controlled by anything. He was simply doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted; however he wanted it to be.  
  
I don't think I proved these points really well in my writing, but that was a brief character sketch of two of the main characters I wanted to play around at. Draco's little mind and his world will be revealed soon........as soon as I get into the mood of writing in rage again. (I don't know when that will happen, really)  
  
Anyways, I hope you can leave a review and tell me what you think - since I'm beginning to like what this fic does to me. You can send me an email if you want to and talk to me there, or you can simply tell me about what you think in a review. Long review. I like long reviews (Hint! Hint!)  
  
  
  
Thank you, all who read this and reviewed. Also, the people who are reading this.  
  
Answers to Reviews:  
  
CrystalShinigami: Thank you for being my very first reviewer for this fic! I know, I think Angel's appearance is very interesting, too. Anyways, I hope you like chapter 2, that is, if you read it....  
  
Tori AMos II: Hehehe~ Thank you, it feels good to be commented: good story. Being one of my only three reviewers for this fic, I really hope that you'll appear again!  
  
Forgotten Loss: Ooooo~ Yes! Another person reviewed! You liked it! Yeah~~~~~ And yes, I am continuing it, for now, at least. *beams*  
  
  
  
Now click that button over there, that's right! *cracks a smile* =  
  
  
  
~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The White Railway Tracks

The Free, and The Non-Free by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Summary for post: AU.Riddle being a bounty hunter (a good guy, can you believe it?) Harry's the evil prisoner he had to deal with. Somewhere along the lines, Draco appears and gives them a silvery, angelic shock. Extremely dark, implied rape, and semi-graphical threesome SLASH!  
  
  
  
EXTREME WARNING: Do not read this if you think rating R is your highest limit! Please take note of this if you're going to read this. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
  
  
Summary 2: AU. In an all-men's jail, nothing good can happen; in the freedom of the outside world, it's not much better either. Everyone has their little story; here's theirs. WARNING: implied rape, threesome, semi- graphic SLASH! Not for weak hearted.  
  
  
  
Declaimer: Harry, Draco, and Tom Riddle are the original novel Harry Potter's boys, but the rest are all mine baby bunnies. So be nice to them, they've been working hard under my wrath. Oh, and, Angel is just a nickname, it's not the Angel in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", or the Angel in "Angel"!  
  
  
  
Rating: R, for nasty situations, swearing, and threesome SLASH, which shouldn't appear in this chapter. Will be so in the next.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello there! Proud to announce that I've lived through exams, (though I *might* not have gotten sky-high marks) and I'm still alive (Not that anyone cares, really~)!! I've debated countless times with myself over the question of 'should I really put this chapter up?' because this chapter really leans more to the imaginary world than the real one that I've been previously using as a setting (though I did say in PRE-WARNINGS that this is a world of powers - as in, authority, and special powers born rarely to some).  
  
  
  
All in all, I decided to post it anyways. Just as a reminder especially for this chapter:  
  
The connection between the last chapter and this one is not really clear, but I promise you if another chapter comes out explanations will be done about why the bus had acted that way all of the sudden and also to introduce the 'special squad' that, apologizes here, haven't appeared at all~*sweats*  
  
  
  
READ THIS CHAPTER WITH A POSSIBILITY OF 'SUPERNATURAL POWERS IN THE REAL WORLD' IN MIND!! (Or, try thinking 'the unexplainable' of the world...................)  
  
  
  
Also, this chapter may be quite disturbing: with a lot of blood and implied raping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Be warned!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The White Railway Track  
  
  
  
White. He hated color white.  
  
  
  
The white light of the original prison, the white light of the moon, the white lights from streetcars, and also, he hated himself - for being unbearably filled with color white. He had tried to get away from it, but had always ended up staying with white - the blinding, faking, and lying color white.  
  
  
  
Lying white is deceiving.  
  
//He touched the black strands of wild, wild hair of the sleeping man with admiration//  
  
Faking white is beautiful.  
  
//He traced softly down to the black colored eyelashes, where there was a small new dark red bite mark on the eyelid//  
  
And blinding white is fatal.  
  
//The man woke up//  
  
"Oh, hello." The green-eyed man said gently, totally unlike him when he was with anybody else. "Draco."  
  
The man looked around at the dark bus at night. "What are you doing up?" He whispered dryly, feeling thirsty in the middle of the night.  
  
The pale young man watched him silently with his glittering silver eyes, not moving closer nor getting away.  
  
"Something on your mind, kid?" He smiled slightly, brushing the long silver locks from the side of the young man's cheek. He lingered his finger on the dark, vertical scar on the pale skin and leaned over and kissed it with gentleness. "Wanna get out of here for a few minutes? Take a walk with me?" His green eyes gave a dim mysterious light at night.  
  
The young man nodded.  
  
"Alright then." The green-eyed man got up and picked his lock (very easily) and took the young man with him out of the prisoner's bus. The young man widened his silver eyes a bit at how easy 'getting out' was.  
  
  
  
"Come." Harry held out his hand.  
  
  
  
Draco took it.  
  
  
  
//Flashback//  
  
  
  
"Daddy, where are we going?" The silver-haired little boy asked his father.  
  
"It's a surprise, son."  
  
The tall man held out his hand, and the little boy took it.  
  
"Is it something fun?"  
  
"You could say that." The man looked somewhat distanced.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Daddy?" The little boy asked, sensing the father's abnormal behaviour.  
  
There was a pause. "Draco, baby." The tall man squatted down to talk at eye level with his son. "Daddy wants you to know he loves you. Okay? Baby?"  
  
The little boy looked puzzled, but said without hesitation, "I love you, too, Daddy."  
  
  
  
//Flashback end//  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" The man beside him asked.  
  
He shook his head and smiled a little bit in polite gratitude. He looked up and saw the moon, the thing that was so beautiful but so cruel. It shone happily on the night they killed his father. He quickly hid into the shadows, trying to get away from the snatching moonlight, and the man beside him followed quickly, though a bit confused.  
  
Potter came over and squatted down beside the whimpering young man and sighed, "So it was at night, huh? You did something at night?" He held Draco into his chest and closed his eyes. "I know. I know it's horrible. But you can't hide forever. So could you tell me, please?"  
  
The silver eyes looked up and told him that there was nothing to say. He did it. And that was it. There was no excuses, no explanations to what happened that night. In his mind, it was murder. His father was dead because of him. Everybody died that night, because of him.  
  
  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
He screamed as the men with guns took his father away. Lucius turned to look at him, but the men with guns slapped him right away. A trickle of blood ran down the man's temple.  
  
"Kneel! I said kneel!"  
  
His father kneeled. Draco silenced. His father had never been disrespected before, no need to mention kneeling down before other men. Draco watched in cold fear as his father was slapped over and over again, and a deep gash was drawn vertically down the man's right cheek. Blood was washing his father's ripped coat.  
  
He fought to get to his father, but the tall men with guns held him down. His father, by now, was half unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Well? I thought these things were supposed to react when they're angered!" One of the men commented with impatience. "It's been a whole hour, why can't he Gust?"  
  
"Maybe not humiliated enough." One of the large men smiled evilly, "I say we ride him. That should do it, and he's-" He smiled down at the kneeling man, "awfully pretty."  
  
"Yeah!" "Yeah." "Agreed!" The others agreed.  
  
"Faggots." The leader muttered in disgust. "Fine, I give only half more hour. I'll be outside." He said as he walked out, "Faggots."  
  
  
  
Draco watched in true horror room full of sultry-looking men started closing in on the two of them and making disgusting taunts and teases; in further terror Draco discovered that some were actually looking at him.  
  
"Hey, kid. Can you Gust?" One of them bent down and asked him mockingly.  
  
"Gust?" His mind was racing fast; he had to get him and his father out of there, now!  
  
"Yeah. You know, we've seen your father Gust once before. Man, the whole library crashed down! Lucky we were outside." He was getting closer and closer, and by now his hands were running up the little boy's thighs. "Can you do that? Can you make things move or explode when you're angry?" The man suddenly propped him onto the table, and the man's knee was sliding in between his legs.  
  
Draco was, by now, scared to death. He was five years old. Vaguely he understood that he was in a room full of horny, full-grown men with his father being half-unconscious. A man is already advancing on him presently. What was he to do?  
  
  
  
"What are you doing? Oh, no, no, no -- " The man said in mocking kindness, "Little Draco, no getting away. I ask a question, and you answer them. If you don't --" The man suddenly pulled down his pants. "This --" The man pointed down, "is going in here --" The man slipped a hand into the little boy's pants, hands roaming the perfect, creamy little thighs. "Now, " The man said with his face flushing out of urge to fuck. "Tell me. Does weird things happen when you get angry?"  
  
"Yes." Draco trembled in a small voice, shaking at the man's invasion of his privacy and the others watching with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"What kind of weird things?" The man started pulling Draco's trousers down; when Draco tried to get away, his father was slapped hard again.  
  
"My teddy bear flies across the room sometimes." The little boy lowered his head in defeat. "And other things. They move around."  
  
"And nobody's touching them." the man before him asked.  
  
"No." Draco said obediently.  
  
"Good." The man turned to look at the others and pointed towards Lucius. "Kill him. We don't need him anymore."  
  
  
  
//flashback end//  
  
  
  
The man behind him held him closer, and he could hear the breathing and heartbeats pounding. He snuggled further into the man's lap, wishing he could be in there forever. "Harry?"  
  
The green-eyed man seemed startled at him speaking, "Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Do you want to do me, too?"  
  
The innocent yet horrifying statement made even a criminal like SIN1, Harry Potter, stop for a moment to interpret what the real meaning of the sentence was. "What, why would you say a thing like that?" He said without understanding. He could not understand why someone would think like this.  
  
"Then why are you so good to me?"  
  
Ah, so that's what he's thinking. Harry softened a little at the young man's troubled mind. It seems like everyone who touches or holds him wants to use him. Of course he would think that way. "Why are you speaking to me, then, if you think I'm going to rape you?"  
  
"I hoped you wouldn't."  
  
"I won't. Unless you want me to make love to you, which is a totally different matter."  
  
"I don't understand." Draco's small voice replied. "No one ever holds me the way you do. Except --" He lowered his head.  
  
  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
Draco watched in slow-motioned horror as a gun was pointing right at his father's temple, and he screamed as the trigger was pulled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later the high-tech locked door opened itself, and a river of crimson flooded out from the little white room. A little boy was walking out with his silver eyes wide and not blinking at all, and a gush of blood was running down his forehead and over the silver pupils. He did not blink. Red. Red. All over the white colored halls. White blinding lights blinked at him. He fell into the sea of red and then got up again, soaked in blood from head to toe.  
  
Strikes of red stained the pure white.  
  
Snow White, Snow White.  
  
A dead red apple.  
  
White.  
  
Oh, is that blood? Daddy?  
  
  
  
A body was floating in the air behind him - his father's dead body.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What? Where, where are you guys --" The one who went out of the room got back in. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my --" He turned suddenly and saw the little boy with the boy's father's body floating behind, he took out his gun and -  
  
Another invisible force came out of nowhere and the man was ripped apart as if something invisible was eating him up. The horror of the scene was nothing in the little child's eyes, for he did not feel anything at the moment. Blood was spraying all over the place, as the man's body was ripped apart here and there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piano was broken. Strings flew up and shot across the room to where it could reach the walls and formed a string fence at the door. Drops of blood suddenly rose from the small sea of red and dropped themselves onto the wall. It wrote in dewdrops of blood: D-I-E-D-I-E-D-I-E.  
  
  
  
The little boy left the place, passing through security with a stare at the place and it blew up into pieces. Behind him were still his dead father and other things flying around.  
  
  
  
Broken piano notes from remaining strings.  
  
  
  
Doors exploded as the little boy and the father's body passed by. Streetcars ran into each other, and in the sky was the pale sliver of moon laughing cruelly at them. Telling the little boy how useless he was. He couldn't save his father.  
  
He walked toward a garden, where his father and him used to go all the time to look at the apple blossoms at spring, performing mass destruction as he walked along the street. His dead father floated behind him, and his feet shook and dripped blood at every step he took. Finally the boy was at the garden with apple blossoms already blooming, and pink and white petals fell like rain as the two passed by.  
  
The boy stopped under the largest tree, where there were white apple blossoms falling down from above and stood there as an invisible force lifted the black earth scoop by scoop. The body of the father was finally gently laid down into the soil. A tiny tornado came out of nowhere and blew every single piece of petal into the hole on the ground with the father in it. When the hole was filled up fully with white petals, earth started to close itself. As the father's body was all covered except for the face, the little boy bent down and reached out a small hand to touch the familiar face. He opened his mouth trying to say something but couldn't, and so he did not.  
  
His father was finally buried. And he woke up from the non-blinking walk with a start.  
  
  
  
//flashback end//  
  
  
  
"Draco." A gentle voice was calling him.  
  
"Draco, wake up." He opened his eyes and found a comforting presence behind his back. "You fell asleep, kiddo." The man behind him said with a smile. "And it's almost morning, so I thought maybe you want to sleep in the bus."  
  
Draco looked at the man with his silver eyes and said after a little while, "I want to be here, with you."  
  
Harry smiled, "Sure, but don't catch a cold. I don't have a coat to offer you."  
  
Draco shook his head timidly and fell back to the arms of the green-eyed man. He did not know why he wanted to be with this man so much, he just wanted to. There and then he turned and found the man's lips with his own and pecked shyly him on lips.  
  
Harry laughed with a happy look, "Oh! You do like kissing me. Can I kiss you back?"  
  
The green eyes pleaded the silver ones.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Then the two kissed each other with shy liking. As Harry had said earlier to Riddle, he spoils and pets the young man, even though Riddle would not believe him.  
  
  
  
No one would ever believe that these two were top criminals if they had seen them now. They looked simply like two lovebirds pecking at each other timidly and not even having a real serious tong kiss.  
  
  
  
Riddle leaned beside the tree they were sitting under and watched with a smirk. He had been following them ever since Harry begun picking his locks. To make sure they weren't running away, he chose to follow them instead of sleeping his head off - he was having bad dreams anyway. The men he left at the bus had the special squad guarding them, though he trusted none of the officers, he really rather follow these two and see what they were up to.  
  
  
  
He watched and thought it was really cute. So he stayed, enjoying the two pecking at each other, until, that is, Harry finally noticed Riddle behind the tree.  
  
  
  
"Riddle!" He gasped, unlike his usual collected coolness when they themselves had encountered the previous night.  
  
"No, don't stop! It's so cute!" Riddle teased, "My, you do have a cute side, Potter."  
  
"Does the word 'privacy' sound like anything important to you, Riddle?"  
  
"No, Potter, it does not." Riddle said with a yawn. "Anyways, just here to remind you two that it's four in the morning, better get going. But I'll understand if you two want to fuc-"  
  
"No swearing, Riddle," Potter said, "You'll scare him away." He pointed at the by now asleep young man in his arms.  
  
"When did he fell asleep? He was awake like - a minute ago."  
  
"He's tired, Riddle, I just led him through a memory session. He needs rest."  
  
"Fine. Come back in, then, I don't want to leave the guards to Kent. He'll eat them up."  
  
Potter picked the sleeping young man up obediently, and followed the bounty hunter starting back. The silver hair of the young man flew in the air like softened piano strings playing little sad songs in the air, and the little angel slept peacefully in his arms. He looked up and saw that Riddle was looking back at them with an admiring look.  
  
"You make a good couple, Potter." Riddle said with more tease than admiration, "You two look adorable together."  
  
"Thanks, Riddle, didn't know you cared." Potter replied without believing him, of course.  
  
"I didn't, either."  
  
  
  
XXX  
  
  
  
//Earlier//  
  
Finally back from knocking Kent out and bringing him back to the bus, Riddle was tired out of his wits. He threw the large man back in, muttering, "That's why I usually like them dead in my vehicle." He said while looking regretfully at the bullets stashed inside of his leather jacket - the prison administer only allowed him to use darts instead of bullets. He felt as if his hand itched once in a while for real bullets. (Sigh)  
  
He came back finding James losing his Poker game with Potter, Freddie still snoozing away, and SIN5, as usual, nested himself in the little corner at the side of the bus. He managed to pull himself to the driver's seat and fell onto the uncomfortable 'bed' with a groan. His back ached and his face was splattered with his own and Kent's blood again. And he wasn't preparing to wash it off until their next stop.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Riddle gained a bit more strength and started going around to check the bus. He wanted to know what made the bus acted the way it did. Yet for a whole hour he examined, there was no evidence of technical problems, or anybody meddling with the engines. The bus was still in perfect form. He didn't like this. He didn't like things unexplainable.  
  
Like that bus incident years ago.  
  
  
  
Tbc.................................  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, that was full of supernatural experiences and really sappy situations, which did not suit this fic at all. Now you understand why I debated such a long while over whether to put up this chapter or not?  
  
Anyways, I know that chapter wasn't enough to explain Draco's world, but here's a interlude, or, rather, an analysis of Draco in this fic. Cautions: read this with a mood of insanity; hell, read everything in this fic that has to do with Draco with an insane mood! You get what I mean.  
  
  
  
Draco, in this fic, had been innocent from the very beginning. He had never done or faced anything relating to evil since his father loved him very much and protected him all the time. Draco still remained innocent after the massacre that his powers caused, because he was completely unaware of it - that is why he woke up with a start, and later, as some would be able to guess, finally realized (with a child-logic) what was happening and what he had done.  
  
His mind was torn between a totally innocent mind of a child, and a mind that was involved with frightening supernatural powers that had the ability to destroy thousands. For that reason, even his original child logic could work out that he was a 'bad, bad boy' and that some sort of punishment would have to fall upon him to fix that problem. Yet, I doubt he was able to work out that being locked up would prevent something like this happening again. In his case, he ended up in prison without understanding what a prison even was or what it could do to fix his 'problem'; he simply obeyed like a good boy because he thought that was what the adults said because he had done something really bad.  
  
Everything about Draco is a memory. His scar to his father, his long hair to piano strings, his silence to the shock and the punishments, and also the fear of moonlight and decisions like keeping himself isolated. Draco is not like Riddle, who dwells on the past; instead, he was simply 'the past', meaning that he had never grew out of that child's mind since prison was certainly no place for children-developing education! Also, for Draco, there was no free or non-free. There was only nothing. Empty. Totally pure and innocent. No one ever taught him to grow up, and there were no teenage- rebellion phases for him. He simply never grew. A simple five-year-old.  
  
Lastly, Draco's two conflicting minds - the child mind and a mind dealing with supernatural powers, made him grew hateful to anything that had the slightest connection with 'white'. This part of Draco's thinking is a total chaos, because it does not make any sense to anyone that *has* sense. 'White', in Draco's subconscious, represented all that was 'bad' because, for one, HE was 'white' from head to toe, and also, the walls were white, and moon was white. Though this may be an irrational blame, this is about the only concept that Draco had come up with that was not exactly innocent. For once, he hated. For once, he was not pure at all.  
  
  
  
Big thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed. Also to those who are reading this!  
  
Replies for reviewers:  
  
Celeste: Ah~ How I love long reviews~ Thank you!! Draco's little mind and world is revealed in this chapter, it's not what you expected, is it? Also, the kind of love between him and devious!Harry is weirdly fluffy, isn't it? Not at all what I expected either, but there it was while writing like mad. Sex scenes? I was kind of having fun cutting it off, because it give people room to use their imaginations........but yeah, I know, darn, eh? There's so much more that can be done with Draco, though, because in his case one needs to be especially careful in case he gets a nervous breakdown. Anything related to sex has to proceed slowly with him. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter (that is, if you read it this time.)  
  
Kitten: Where this is going...............well, let's just say that I have a 'vague' idea. I'm not sure how long it's going to go on or exactly what's going to happen, but I do have an idea about some of the scenes I want to put in here. Besides, this is a fic especially written while CN's in rage, so I'm not even sure what I'll be writing when I'm mad! *blinks* Now 'that's' a weird author!  
  
Hatter: Thank you! I'm not sure how long it's going to spin, either..........(gulps) Well, I just know some things that will happen, but the when part still needs to be worked on. I will finish it, eventually, but that means I'll have to be either in rage or get some sort of inspiration to work on this fic~ Any 'other' questions are also welcome, review! Review! *giggles*  
  
Shadowmisteress: Oh~ *feels flattered* Thank you! I hope this chapter meets expectations, too! Though I do feel a bit guilty about how 'often' I update this fic (or any of my fics!), but this fic only progresses if I get angry, which really doesn't happen often. Now, this chapter is a bit different, I had this really weird kind of inspiration for Draco to be like this, so I just, well, wrote it. Afterwards I looked it over and discovers how different it felt from other two chapters........*sighs* I hope you liked it, though!  
  
Anya Malfoy: Ah~~~ Don't die!!! *blinks nervously* but what-happens-next doesn't really appears in this chapter, does it? *sweats* Really, this fic is quite messy now that I look back on the chapters. A little bit of what happens is mentioned by the end of the chapter, I look at it and smiles weakly............there's so little about what happens next...........Oh well, still I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Viper: Thank you! I'm trying to carry on, catching the moments when I'm in rage and everything.........Oh, and about "The Break, The Breaking, The Broke, and The Broken", due to the reasons that I've been working on too many fics at one time, I'm not going to update that one until I've gotten "Fingering You: need a new title" and "The Sleepwalker" done. But thank you for reviewing. If I finally get around to update that one, I'll be sure to email you on the updates!  
  
Again, thanks everyone (the very few of you~) who reviewed.  
  
And now, you know what's next: REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW~~~~~ REVIEW=o=  
  
  
  



End file.
